Where Would We Be Now?
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka is in love with Fuji, but Fuji has a relationship with Saeki. Little bit angsty, with, of course, a happy end. Based on the song 'Where would we be now' by Good Charlotte. TezuFuji.


**Title: **Where would we be now?**  
****Writer:** Tacuma**  
****Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **None**  
Word count: **1211 words**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the song 'Where would we be now'.  
**A/N:** Written for one of my Live Journal friends.This fic is based on the song 'Where would we be now' by Good Charlotte.

* * *

**Where would we be now?  
**

'You should give up, Tezuka.'

'No Oishi, I won't give up.'

'You're wasting your time. Can't you see Fuji is happy with Saeki? Why can't you accept that? You should leave him alone. He doesn't love you and he probably won't love you in the future either.'

'You don't know that. I have patience.'

_I'll wait_

**oO0Oo**

_I smile, you laugh, I look away_

Fuji sighed.

'What's wrong Syuusuke?'

A smile. 'It's nothing, I'm just feeling down a little.'

'That's not like you, Syuu. Come on, I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me! No, let me guess: Tezuka was staring at you again today?'

'Sorry Kojiroh, I don't love him anymore, you know I love you. I only wonder why he keeps looking at me like that.'

**oO0Oo**

Tezuka sighed. He sat on his bed and stared out of his window, into the dark night. There were no stars, no moon. The sky was filled with black clouds. The wind was blowing around the house and blew the clouds away, only to bring even darker clouds.

Why hadn't he realized he was in love with Fuji, until the blue-eyed angel told him he was together with Saeki? Three years together in middle school, two years together in high school. Why hadn't he realised earlier what he really felt for Fuji? Best friends since the day they met. What would have happened, where would they be now, if they had fallen in love on that first day?

_Where would we be now,_

_if we found each other first?_

He shouldn't have told Oishi. Or…was Oishi right? Was it really too late now? Should he give up? Tezuka sighed again and closed his curtains to hide himself from the darkness outside. What should he do? Should he confess? Should he tell Fuji how he felt? Should he risk his friendship with Fuji?

_And now I must confess _

_That I am a sinking ship_

Not now. Just let him be, let him be together with Saeki. Let him be happy. Just wait, maybe they will break up, maybe he will leave Saeki. Then he can tell, then he can confess his feelings. Not now, not yet.

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_As long as you want._

**oO0Oo**

Fuji sighed. He stood before his open window, the wind blowing through his hair. He wished he could see the full moon and the stars, but they were hidden, hidden behind dark clouds. Like all the lights had left him.

Why does Tezuka keep staring at him. Staring in class, staring at tennis practice, staring when they were on walking home. Was Tezuka falling for him? Was it just his imagination? Should he ask him? What would Tezuka do? Would he walk away, would he answer, would they still be friends? And what if the Buchou was really in love with him? He is together with Kojiroh. He is in love with Kojiroh, right? He can't love Tezuka anymore, he is together with Kojiroh now.

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heart _

'_cause its filled with these feelings_

Fuji sighed again, sat down on his bed and grabbed one of his photo albums. The album with photos he made in middle school, the photos he made when they had won the Nationals, a photo of him and Tezuka. Three years together in middle school, two years together in high school. If Tezuka had kept staring like that in middle school, he would have had the courage, the courage to ask why he stared. But now? Would he ask? Would he take the risk?

_I'll wait_

**oO0Oo**

Days, weeks, months passed, but the feelings didn't change. The dark clouds in their minds didn't disappear. There was no wind that blew them away, no wind that brought them the moon and the stars, no wind that brought them light.

Tezuka kept staring, kept looking at Fuji and sometimes Fuji would look back, stare back, while he thought about his feelings. Their friendship stayed the same, silent side by side, but they both knew it was different. Every time Fuji was with Saeki, Tezuka felt his heart ache. He felt like crying when he saw the other's smile. Would Fuji ever love him back?

**oO0Oo**

'Syuusuke, you are thinking about him again, aren't you?'

'I'm sorry, Kojiroh. I'm so sorry.'

Tears, a hug and a small smile.

'I knew it from the beginning. He better not break your heart.'

**oO0Oo**

Tennis practice, like everyday. Fuji played a practice match against Inui. Tezuka was watching, was staring again, from behind the fence, Oishi standing beside him.

'After all those months, you still haven't give up, ne, Tezuka?'

'No. I told you I won't give up.'

'You can't do anything as long as he is together with Saeki. You can't tell him.

'No.'

_So I stand and wait_

'Game Fuji. Six games to love!'

'Fuji, there is an 82 per cent change that you're not feeling well. You played different than usual. You would never show me the real Fuji Syuusuke. So, care to tell me what's wrong?'

'You don't know the real Fuji Syuusuke, Inui.'

_I keep my true thought locked _

_beside my hearts black box_

Tezuka watched the two of them. Inui was right. Fuji was acting different. He didn't play like he usually did, he didn't tease Inui for losing badly, he was not joking with Kikumaru, he didn't show his real smile, he didn't smile at all. Something was wrong with him. It looked like he was sad, it looked like he felt down. He looked like he felt the same as Tezuka; lost and sad, like he was drowning. Had it something to do with Tezuka? Had he noticed how Tezuka looked at him, had he found out his buchou's feelings?

_It wont be found, it wont be found_

_through the smoke or the wreckage._

'Fuji, stay after practice. I have to talk to you.'

'Yes Tezuka.'

**oO0Oo**

Everyone left, except the two of them, left behind, together in the clubroom.

'I broke up with Kojiroh.'

Tezuka's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. He always wanted Fuji to break up, but now he felt sorry for his friend, who looked like he was in pain. He had promised himself he would tell, he would confess if Fuji left Saeki. Would Fuji get angry? He just broke up. Was it the right time?

_What would you do now, _

_if I said these simple words_

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, I was the one who broke up with him.'

A fake smile quickly disappeared.

'Fuji…'

'Tezuka…'

_Where would we be now, _

_if we found each other first_

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand.

'Fuji, I…'

_Your hand on mine I hear the words..._

'I love you.'

A small smile, a hug and tears of happiness in unearthly blue eyes.

'I love you too.'

_If only love had found us first, _

_our lives would be different_

More than enough, more than enough time to be happy together, together from now on, together after five years. No more unspoken words, no more silence, no more locked feelings, no more sadness, no more waiting and no more clouds.

Our lives will be different,

our lives will be better.

* * *

I tried to write angst, but in the end it isn't really angsty, ne?  
Please review!


End file.
